Conte avant de dormir
by Virgo No Shaka SST
Summary: Quand un père raconte une jolie histoire, bien connue pour nous, à sa fille. Mais qu'est-il arrivé après le conte de fée ? Voici la suite de l'histoire qui ne nous a pas été narrée. Résumé court mais venez juger l'histoire par vous-même.


**Conte avant de dormir**

**Bon, ceci est le premier one-shot que je vais publier, même si ce n'est pas le premier que j'écris. J'ai écrit ces fanfics Card Captor Sakura après avoir revu entièrement l'anime (épisodes et films) et relu les mangas. Je vous préviens qu'il y a deux styles de narration. Lisez la fic en entier pour vous faire une vraie idée. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Soyez indulgent.**

* * *

_Paris, la nuit_

Dans un appartement, une lumière vient de s'éteindre. Mais son occupante ne dort pas encore, et interpelle la personne qui vient de la border.

– Papa … Papa …

– Oui, qui y a-t-il mon cœur ?

– J'arrive pas à dormir. _expliqua l'enfant en ramenant les couvertures jusqu'à son menton._

– Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ma chérie?

– Tu peux me raconter une histoire. _répondit-elle avec son si beau sourire_.

– Petite coquine, c'est ça que tu voulais. Bon alors je vais te raconter une histoire, une histoire qui s'est passée il y a longtemps de cela.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain, à une époque qui n'est pas la notre, une jeune fille comme les autres.

Elle se nommait Sakura. Du haut de ses dix ans, la jeune fille était déjà très jolie. Sa chevelure couleur miel était assez court mais encadrait avec harmonie son visage toujours souriant et faisait ressortir ses deux grandes émeraudes emplies de joie de vivre. Elle possédait un caractère enjoué qui ravissait son entourage. Sa famille était composée :

- de son père, homme de lettres qui servait à la cour. C'était un homme bon, attentionné auprès de ses enfants, les aimant de tout son cœur et la réciproque était vraie.

- de son grand frère, un jeune homme séduisant qui n'avait pas encore trouvé sa voie et qui s'essayait dans divers métiers en tant qu'apprenti. Malgré leurs petites disputes, la fillette aimait son frère et savait que c'était réciproque, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Mais il était très protecteur.

- de sa mère, une très belle femme, qui malheureusement était morte alors que Sakura avait trois ans. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur sa mère, à part que son père l'aimait vraiment.

Il existait encore une autre personne qui occupait une place importante dans la vie de la fillette : Yukito, un ami proche de son frère. Dès qu'elle le voyait, elle se sentait bien, son cœur battait plus vite et plus fort. Elle en était amoureuse.

La petite fille s'instruisait dans une petite école et côtoyait ainsi des enfants de son âge. Parmi eux se trouvait Tomoyo, sa meilleure amie. C'était une petite fille au teint laiteux avec de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets violets. Ses yeux améthyste s'illuminaient dès qu'elle voyait Sakura.

La vie s'écoulait paisiblement jusqu'au jour où son père lui demanda de l'accompagner dans la grande bibliothèque d'une bâtisse abandonnée. La jeune fille n'était pas rassurée, ayant peur de rencontrer des fantômes, mais elle voulait vraiment aider son père.

Alors que celui-ci examinait le premier étage, Sakura devait ranger et épousseter les livres du rez-de-chaussée. En accomplissant sa tâche, elle tomba sur un ouvrage qui attira son attention. Le titre était : "The Clow Book".

Au moment où elle l'ouvrit, le vent se leva et les cartes contenues dans le livre s'envolèrent, traversant le plafond comme si de rien n'était. La pauvre enfant tomba en arrière face à ce spectacle mais le plus bizarre se produisit après. Une créature sortit du livre : une sorte de petit lion avec des ailes dans le dos. Il la salua et lui expliqua qu'il était Kéro, le gardien des Clow Cards, objets magiques fabriqués par un puissant sorcier. Mais quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il réalisa que les cartes s'étaient envolées. C'est ainsi que débuta la chasse aux cartes pour la jeune fille qui devint la Card Captor.

Son aventure se déroulait plus ou moins bien. Les cartes s'étaient éparpillées dans le royaume et la jeune fille, accompagnée de sa meilleure amie et du gardien, le parcourait pour les capturer. Leurs magies causaient des tracas aux riverains et Sakura œuvrait dans l'ombre afin que les choses reviennent à la normale. Et toujours, sa meilleure amie veillait sur elle, le gardien l'aidait, son frère l'embêtait, son père la choyait et Yukito faisait battre son cœur.

Mais un jour, un prince d'un empire voisin vint dans ces contrées. Il avait pour nom Shaolan et sa mission était également de récupérer ces fameuses cartes. Il était venu d'un autre continent, avait traversé les mers afin d'accomplir cette tâche. C'était un garçon normal, aux cheveux chocolat et au regard d'ambre. Il avait une grande connaissance, des aptitudes physiques venant de ses capacités martiales. Mais surtout, il était issu d'une famille de magiciens et pas n'importe laquelle. Il était affilié à la famille du créateur des cartes, Clow Read. C'est ainsi que commença une rivalité entre le jeune homme et la jeune fille.

Au fil des aventures, les jeunes gens apprirent à se connaître. Petit à petit, une relation de confiance, d'amitié se créa entre eux. Cependant, pour ne pas inquiéter sa famille, la jeune fille devait rentrer chez elle tous les soirs. Son père ne s'inquiétait guère puisqu'il ne soupçonnait rien. Cependant, le grand frère avait des doutes sur les activités de sa sœur et SURTOUT doutait des intentions du prince.

Au fur et à mesure, Sakura avait acquis l'amitié de Shaolan et celui-ci se sentait envahi de sentiments nouveaux. Son regard, autrefois froid et distant, se réchauffait lorsqu'il était près de la jeune fille. La jeune Tomoyo n'était pas dupe, et regardait malicieusement évoluer ses amis.

Durant cette quête, Sakura fit la connaissance d'une chamane qui dispensait ses connaissances dans la petite école. La fillette appréciait cette femme mais le prince ne se sentait guère en confiance.

Chaque carte capturée permettait au gardien Kéro de retrouver son pouvoir. Cependant celui-ci craignait une mystérieuse force, mais n'en parlait pas à sa maitresse.

Vint le jour où Sakura eut capturé toutes les cartes, c'est ainsi que la petite peluche reprit sa forme initiale, celle d'un lion majestueux au pelage d'or. Mais avec cette bonne nouvelle, il y en eut une mauvaise. La jeune fille devait subir un jugement pour savoir si elle était digne d'être la véritable maitresse des cartes. Et celui qui allait la juger n'était autre que celui qu'elle aimait, ou plutôt une autre forme du jeune homme, Yué le juge. Si elle ne pouvait le vaincre, alors un terrible fléau s'abattrait sur le monde : l'oubli.

Le jugement se déroula, et Sakura, soutenue par les encouragements de ses amis et un cadeau de la chamane, put faire plier le juge. Elle fut alors reconnue comme la nouvelle Maitresse des Cartes.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux jusqu'au jour où de nouveaux évènements curieux se produisirent dans le royaume. La jeune chasseuse de carte reprit du service et, afin de lui apporter son aide, le prince repoussa son départ. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il s'interrogeait sur ses véritables raisons de rester.

La jeune fille rencontra un garçon de son âge, Eriol, mystérieux mais séduisant. Ses yeux étaient bleu nuit comme les reflets de ses cheveux noirs. Il était venu dans ce royaume en tant que simple marchand itinérant et avait décidé de s'installer dans la bourgade pour quelques temps.

Cela ravit Sakura, qui avait un nouvel ami, mais énerva Shaolan car … En fait il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, contrairement à Tomoyo.

Les évènements se succédèrent et pour y faire face, la nouvelle Maitresse des Cartes devait transformer ses amies les cartes grâce à son propre pouvoir magique afin qu'elles soient plus puissantes. Elle dut affronter moultes épreuves : affronter son ami en combat à l'épée, devoir résoudre des catastrophes surnaturelles, vaincre ses peurs, …

Pendant ce temps, le prince prit conscience de quelque chose, la raison pour laquelle il voulait rester, la raison pour laquelle il se sentait bizarre en présence de la jeune fille, quand elle lui souriait ou qu'elle était proche de lui, c'était simplement parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Oui, il aimait Sakura … mais elle, elle n'aimait que Yukito.

La situation était compliquée pour le jeune homme. Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine quand il eut enfin compris le sens de ses sentiments mais aussi se serrer l'instant d'après en réalisant que jamais ce serait réciproque. Alors il resta l'ami fidèle, celui qui était toujours là pour l'épauler.

Durant toute ces nouvelles aventures, Yué semblait perdre ses forces et Yukito sa consistance, si bien que le frère de la jeune fille dut intervenir, révélant ainsi qu'il savait tout sur les agissements de sa sœur. Il ne voulait pas perdre son ami, alors il lui offrit sa vie. Mais le juge découvrit au fond de son âme une importante réserve de magie. Il s'en nourrit pour survivre et laissa ainsi la vie au jeune homme. Mais Sakura apprit ce qui s'était passé et en fut profondément attristée. Triste d'être si faible, triste que son frère ait risqué sa vie, triste de ne pas avoir dévoilé ses véritables sentiments à l'être aimé.

Alors, durant une fête, elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit son cœur à celui qui hantait ses pensées. Malheureusement, Yukito n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments. La petite fille eut du mal à se contenir devant lui et après son départ, elle courut jusqu'à la demeure du prince. Là, elle se confia et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, sachant que son ami était là pour écouter sa peine. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer de savoir celle qu'il aimait si triste mais il ne fit rien, il l'écouta, lui offrit son mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes ainsi qu'une oreille amie et une épaule compatissante, juste ce qu'il fallait à la jeune fille.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sakura se sentit un peu mieux, la tristesse était toujours tapie dans son cœur mais elle avait fait le premier pas vers des lendemains plus joyeux, et cela, elle le devait à son ami Shaolan.

Les aventures se poursuivirent pour finir en une grande bataille où celui qui manipulait tout depuis le début se révéla. Il s'agissait d'Eriol, le marchand itinérant. Le combat fut rude mais la Maitresse des Cartes réussit à transformer les dernières Clow Cards en Sakura Cards. Cela lui permit de prendre l'ascendant sur son ennemi et de le vaincre sans qu'il n'y ait de perte.

La jeune fille interrogea le marchand qui n'était autre qu'un envoyé de Clow Read. Ce dernier voulait que ses créations ne meurent pas, et pour cela, le nouveau maître devait transformer les cartes par sa propre magie. Il apprit à Sakura que son père était un descendant direct de Clow et donc elle aussi.

Eriol venait également pour une autre mission. Il était le porte parole de la famille Amamya qui souhaitait voir Sakura et sa famille. Pour quelles raisons ? Car sa mère était affiliée à cette grande famille noble et que celle-ci n'avait pas approuvé l'union de ses parents lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés. Mais le chef de famille regrettait cette décision, et voulait renouer avec son gendre et ses petits-enfants. Eriol avait donc deux missions, une pour Clow et une pour la famille Amamya.

Ainsi finit définitivement l'aventure des Cartes de Clow. La famille Amamya accueillit chaleureusement les trois nouveaux membres. Tout semblait pour le mieux… Jusqu'à ce moment.

Shaolan donna rendez-vous à Sakura sous un cerisier en fleur. La jeune fille était venue, heureuse que son ami l'appelle. Mais celui-ci avait pris sa décision. Il lui révéla ses sentiments et le fait qu'elle était la personne qui avait pris son cœur.

Un peu égoïstement, il partit sans se retourner. Sakura fut chamboulée. Bien sûr elle avait des sentiments pour Shaolan mais jusqu'à maintenant elle pensait que ce n'était que de l'amitié. Cependant, il était évident que ses sentiments différaient de ceux qu'elle éprouvait pour Yukito.

Le choc fut encore plus rude, lorsqu'un bal fut donné en l'honneur de Sakura et de sa famille. La jeune fille portait une magnifique robe au teint rose pale, créée pour l'occasion par son amie Tomoyo. Elle était le centre de l'attention, et de tous les jeunes hommes présents, ce qui déplaisait fortement à son frère. Ce dernier avait rempli le carnet de bal de sa sœur entre lui, son père et son grand-père. Mais un imprévu vint déranger ce beau projet. Un imprévu en tenue d'apparat, un imprévu en costume vert sombre, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux ambre.

Pour une danse, une seule, Shaolan invita Sakura. Tous furent subjugués par ce jeune couple. Lui la regardait avec des yeux doux, amoureux, et troublants. Elle rougissait, évitait son regard, mais posa son visage contre l'épaule de son ami. Elle était bien, si bien. Mais la nuit magique s'arrêta lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il devait repartir chez lui, dans son pays, pour affaires personnelles.

Sous le coup de la révélation, la jeune fille s'enfuit, pour réfléchir, pour pleurer. Elle réalisa quels étaient ses sentiments, elle comprit qu'elle l'aimait. Le jour du départ, Sakura attendit Shaolan, et lui fit part de ses sentiments. Le jeune prince en fut troublé, puis heureux, il voulut rester mais ne le pouvait. Alors il demanda si sa belle acceptait de l'attendre, d'attendre jusqu'à son retour, pour enfin vivre leur amour. La fillette accepta et lui jura qu'elle l'attendrait, qu'importe le temps.

Trois années passèrent avec plus ou moins de nouvelles. Sakura était devenue une jolie jeune fille. Alors qu'elle flânait près du château, un hennissement attira son attention. Un jeune homme aux cheveux chocolat était là, près de sa monture, et la regardait. Le reconnaissant tout de suite, elle sauta dans ses bras, pouvant enfin vivre avec celui qu'elle aimait …

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

– Que veux-tu ? La vraie fin ou la fin habituelle ?

– Pourquoi ? Il y a une différence ?

– Oui mon cœur … Il y a une différence. _répondit-il tristement_.

– Je veux les deux. _annonça-t-elle en souriant_.

Ce sourire si sincère … Cela lui rappelait …

– Ce n'est pas possible.

– Mmmm alors j'sais pas. Fais comme tu veux.

– Bon, c'est Papa qui va choisir. Alors va pour la fin habituelle.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Malgré tous les obstacles qui avaient jalonné leurs routes, le jeune couple ressortit encore plus soudé et toujours plus amoureux. Les jours, les semaines, les mois puis les années passèrent et les deux jeunes gens profitèrent de leur amour.

Et un beau jour, lors d'une réception qui réunissait la famille Amamya, la famille Li, la famille Daidoji et leurs amis, le prince demanda l'attention de tous. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui. Il fit lever Sakura pour l'amener au milieu de la salle, puis mit un genou à terre et demanda sa main. Le grand frère faillit s'étrangler, le père et le grand père souriaient, Tomoyo avait les yeux brillants … Et Sakura pleura de joie en acceptant la demande, qui fut renouvelée par le jeune homme au patriarche de la famille afin qu'il donne son consentement. Ce qui ne posa pas de problème.

Quelques mois plus tard, et ce malgré les plaintes du grand frère de la jeune magicienne, les deux tourtereaux se marièrent. Elle alla habiter au château du Prince, sans pour autant délaisser ses amis et sa famille, qui lui rendirent souvent visite. Puis arriva finalement le jour où un bébé naquit de leur union, une magnifique petite fille, qu'ils élevèrent et aimèrent ensemble, sous la bienveillance du ciel.

– Voilà, c'est fini ma Puce. Endors-toi vite. Demain c'est ton anniversaire. Et devine. Ton Grand-père et ta Tante viennent du Japon. Et ton Oncle passera même la journée avec toi.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

– C'est vrai ? Tonton va venir ?

– Oui alors dépêche toi de dormir.

– D'accord. Bonne nuit Papa. Je t'adore.

– Moi aussi ma Puce. Moi aussi.

Laissant dormir sa petite fille, le père se retira, pour se rendre sur le balcon où il s'accouda. Il laissa son regard vagabonder entre les étoiles et les lumières de la ville, jusqu'à ce que deux bras viennent le serrer amoureusement.

– J'ai entendu l'histoire que tu as racontée. C'était une très belle histoire, avec quelques libertés lyriques, mais très belle. Mais pourquoi ne pas lui avoir raconté la vraie fin ?

– Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il est trop tôt pour cela. De plus c'est déjà dur pour elle de nous avoir comme parents. Heureusement qu'ici la chose passe mieux. Si on était resté au Japon …

– C'est vrai. Deux hommes élevant une petite fille, cela aurait fait grands bruits. Elle aurait été persécutée à l'école et Dieu sait encore quoi d'autre. Tomoyo et ton père arrive quand ?

– Demain, en matinée. Yuki, tu pourras aller les chercher à l'aéroport s'il te plait ?

– Pas de problème. Mais que vas-tu faire pendant ce temps ?

Le japonais eut un petit rire narquois

– Je vais accueillir le morveux bien sûr. Cela fait tellement plaisir à la petite de le voir.

– Toya, tu sais qu'elle m'a demandé un jour, pourquoi Shaolan était son oncle.

– Et pas Tomoyo ?

– Elle lui avait déjà expliqué qu'elle était la meilleure amie de ta sœur, et presque une sœur pour elle donc la petite a compris mais pour …

– Il est son oncle car il est le mari de ma sœur. Que cela plaise ou non, c'est l'unique vérité.

– Je le sais bien. Au fait, as-tu lu les derniers articles sur lui ? Il est décrit comme un homme d'affaires renommé et connu comme un requin. Que son visage de marbre et son regard glacial peuvent tellement impressionner ses adversaires, qu'ils préfèrent signer les contrats sans les lire.

– Mmmm. Il a changé, c'est indéniable. Mais qui n'a pas changé. Regarde mon père, il a arrêté les fouilles, ne donne que quelques cours et fait du jardinage. Tomoyo n'a plus jamais touché un appareil photo ou une caméra, et malgré ses études de styliste, elle n'a pas continué et a repris le poste de sa mère. Toi, tu voulais faire médecine, mais finalement tu as préféré devenir chef cuisinier en France. Moi je voulais devenir avocat, mais je ne crois plus en la justice de la vie, et me voilà professeur d'école.

– Oui c'est vrai que cela nous a tous changés.

– Tu vois, je ne l'ai jamais réellement détesté, c'est juste que je ne pouvais supporter ce qu'il me faisait. Mais au final, c'est lui le plus triste. C'est un homme brisé. Pour perpétuer l'œuvre de ma sœur, c'est lui qui te fournit une énergie magique lunaire afin que tu puisses vivre. C'est lui aussi qui s'occupe des autres créations, à part la peluche qui est restée avec Tomoyo.

Alors pour tenir, s'il doit revêtir ce masque, ce n'est peut être pas plus mal. Car son cœur lui n'a rien pour se protéger.

L'homme aux lunettes sourit tristement.

– Qui aurait cru qu'un jour tu puisses dire du bien de lui. Il n'y a pas à dire, tu l'aimes ta petite Sakura.

– Oui … Et en même temps je lui en veux.

Les larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux de Toya.

– Je lui en veux de s'être mariée avec lui, d'être si heureuse sans moi, et de ne pas avoir profité de son bonheur. Je lui en veux d'avoir suivi le même destin que notre mère.

Maintenant il ne se retenait plus. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Yukito se mit à ses côtés et voulut essuyer sa peine.

– Non. S'il-te-plait. Je veux juste pour ce soir, laisser de côté MON masque et dire … dire combien elle me manque, combien j'aurais dû lui dire que je l'aimais.

Il tourna son visage inondé de larmes et agrippa les manches de son compagnon.

– Bon sang. C'était ma sœur Yuki. Et elle est morte. Tuée alors qu'elle avait tout pour être heureuse.

– Je sais Toya. Je sais. _compatit_ _son compagnon tout en lui prenant la tête contre son épaule._

Tu l'as dit. Elle était mariée, elle était la plus grande magicienne de ce monde, elle allait avoir un enfant. Elle était aussi la gentillesse incarnée. C'est pour cela que, lorsqu'elle a vu cet enfant courir sur la route, elle n'a pas hésité à sauter et à le pousser. Même si cela lui à coûté la vie.

– ET C'EST POUR ÇA QUE JE LUI EN VEUX. POURQUOI N'A-T-ELLE PAS UTILISÉ CETTE MAGIE DONT ELLE ÉTAIT SI FIÈRE ? POURQUOI N'A-T-ELLE PAS PENSÉ À TOUS CEUX QUI ALLAIENT LA PERDRE ? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi ?

Pour une fois, l'homme inébranlable ne se retenait plus. La tristesse accumulée sortait enfin.

– C'est vrai que c'est injuste. Mais elle nous a fait le plus beau des cadeaux avant de partir. Les médecins n'ont pas pu la sauver, mais ils ont sauvé l'enfant. Et cette petite est notre médicament à tous.

– Je le sais. Et je l'aime comme ma fille.

– D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi Shaolan n'a pas voulu l'élever seul.

– Il … A la mort de Sakura, tu sais qu'il a utilisé un sort, afin de geler le corps de ma sœur et de la garder éternellement aussi belle que lorsqu'elle était vivante.

– Oui, tu m'en avais parlé.

– Eh bien, je n'ai pas voulu que la petite grandisse près d'un père qui ne vivait que dans le souvenir de sa femme disparue, peut être en négligeant son enfant. Il a compris mes craintes, et les a même approuvées. C'est pour cela qu'il a préféré me laisser la garde. Il m'a dit que durant toute son existence, il chercherait le moyen de la ramener à la vie. Et pour cela, il doit faire sans cesse des progrès en magie, des recherches, tout en menant de front sa vie "sociale".

– Mais à chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur elle, à chaque fois qu'il est près d'elle, son regard est bien celui d'un père aimant son enfant et il affiche un sourire sincère.

– Je le sais. Quand elle sera en âge, et quand lui l'acceptera, nous lui dirons la vérité. Le fait qu'elle est la fille de Sakura Kinomoto et de Shaolan Li, qu'elle est née en tant que Nadeshiko Li. Qu'elle est le fruit de l'amour, d'un amour si fort et si puissant que même la mort ne peut l'arrêter. Même si le jour de sa naissance est également le jour de la mort de sa mère.

– Et qui sait, peut être que Shaolan réussira à ramener Sakura à la vie.

– Venant de ce morveux, rien ne m'étonnerait. Et je le souhaite de tout mon cœur, qu'il réussisse à ressusciter ce petit monstre. Car elle nous manque … à tous.

Yukito déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Après ce doux baiser, il repartit à l'intérieur.

– Viens vite te coucher. Il faut être en forme pour demain.

– J'arrive.

Un dernier regard. La lune brillait d'une froide lueur. Et avant de rejoindre son amant, une dernière larme roula sur son visage et un mot, un nom mourut sur ses lèvres.

"Sakura"

* * *

**Shaolan va-t-il réussir à la ramener ? Nadeshiko connaitra-t-elle la vérité ? Ces réponses, c'est à vous seul de les imaginer. Ce one-shot peut sembler inaboutie, mais c'est de cette manière que je voulais finir. Le fait qu'il y ait un changement de ton dans l'écriture vient du fait qu'il y a la partie conte et la "réalité". Je voulais qu'on dissocie bien les deux, même si j'ai peur d'ennuyer tout le monde avec cette histoire connue. J'espère avoir réussi quand même à vous toucher. Pour la fin, je vous laisse décider.**

**En tout cas j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, vos commentaires, vos critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises.**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce one-shot et à la prochaine.**

**Virgo No Shaka****  
**


End file.
